Never Knew I Wanted More from You
by karmelbombshell
Summary: Bella ends up grinding with this hot, amazing, but mysterious man in a club where Alice dragged her into. They become friends with benefits but things start to get a little bit more complicated. What if the man wants something more? Will Bella be able to continue being his "friend" after everything? Will Bella's past hunt her down? Rated M for known reasons *wink wink* OOC/AU
1. Chapter 1: Mesmerized Much?

Never Knew I Wanted More from You

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and/or the characters in the story below. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Hi guys. It's me again! This will be my second fan fiction and I'm so excited. Warning!  
Lemons ahead. This will be my first time to write a lemon though. Be patient with me, thank you!  
Enjoy!

Isabella Swan-Albany, New York  
Chapter One: Mesmerized much?

_Ahh… Finally off of work. I should probably check my phone. Oh a text message from Alice._

Hey Bells, what time do you get out of work? –A

Oh Alice, I'm sorry I didn't see your message. I just got out of work right now, why? –B

Oh I was thinking about going downtown and just dance the night away. –A

Alice, I don't know… -B

Oh come on! It will be great! Besides, it's Friday. Time to get wasted –A

I can't believe you just said that but fine fine. Meet you in my apartment in 10? –B

Fuck yeah, that's maah home girl! Lol. See you –A

_Oh Alice. _

We've been best friends ever since high school. We attended college together, we've been through a lot and she's the best friend you can ever find.

My phone rang and the screen lit.

Bella, you better wear something sexy or I will drag you to the nearest mall and buy you clothes and burn your stupid, loose and over-sized maternity clothes, got it? There will be lots of hot guys downtown tonight. Better be ready. –A

_What's wrong with my clothes? Oh yeah. Alice doesn't think I have fashion. But hey, my clothes are not maternity clothes! _

She even gave my work clothes to the homeless people and replaced it with tight, sexy and revealing office clothes. Ugh. She said that was her Christmas gift for me. Now every single guy in work is following me and their lingering stares are really making me uncomfortable each day.

_Thank you, Alice._

I looked for just simple jeans and tops but I know she will kill me. I opted out for a daring dress instead. Fine. I took this simple but tight fitting red dress and decided to change my bra for a cuter Victoria's Secret ones. I also decided to wear a thong tonight instead of my old granny panties.

But thongs always make me uncomfortable. Ugh. Whatever. I'll only be able to enjoy my life once right? I might as well live life to the fullest. I looked for a long necklace and wore this owl necklace that was black and gold. Since it was gold, I looked for gold earrings and I took my black high heels and squirted some perfume on me. I re-touched my make-up and eyeliner and curled my eyelashes before putting some mascara on. I put on only a little bit of light lip gloss so it won't ruin the look.

Someone knocked on the door and I knew it was Alice.

"Bella! Hurry up! I've been waiting!" she yelled from outside.

"Coming! God, Alice!" I walked outside and turned around to lock the door.

"Wow Bella, I guess I don't need to drag you to the mall! You're looking hot tonight!" Alice chuckled.

"Yeah, I tried to avoid that tonight, Alice." We both laughed.

We decided to use her car instead of mine and we stopped at a bar she's been talking about for weeks.

"Here we are! OMG, the moment I saw this when they opened the other week, ahh , I wished I could just hop out of the car and stop here but I had to go to work."

"Yes, Alice, you've told me that a million times already." I sighed.

"Haha, Oh Bella. I'm sorry. I just had to. I just really like this bar you know?"

We went inside and Alice sat down in front of the bartender and ordered an Alabama Slammer. I sat down next to her and the bartender approached me with a smile. I ordered a Blue Hawaiian and winked at him.

Alice was getting a lot of stares from the guys all over the place. I looked over and saw three guys practically drooling at her. I told her about it and she just simply laughed at it and turned to them and winked at them.

Alice was getting giggly and as soon as she heard a fast song, she pulled me with her and started dancing in the middle of the room and I decided to join her. Someone started grinding on me and I looked behind to see who it was. There was a tall, hot as fuck guy behind me who was smiling down at me and I was completely lost in his green eyes, simply mesmerized by his oozing charm. He has tousled bronze hair, a perfectly sculpted face, long lashes, high cheekbones, a strong jaw line and oooh, those perfectly full lips.

I think I just bit my lips and now it's bleeding.

_Great. What a turn on. _

He chuckled and whispered to me.

"I've been looking at you and you seem to not notice me. I even sent you a drink but your little friend here dragged you to dance." His velvet voice oozed down my body and gave me chills. He smells amazing.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry ab-about th-that." I managed to choke out surprisingly.

"Don't worry baby, it's not your fault. Do you mind if we sit down or go outside and talk?" he offered.

"Oh yeah, of course." He pulled me gently and we went outside the smoking area and talked.

"Hey, you look even more beautiful outside here." He took my chin and made me look him in the eye.

_Mr. Green Eyes is making me cream my panties and blush furiously. Ugh. _

"Thank you. I don't really do this or talk to strangers this way." I blushed.

"Surprisingly, I don't either. I just couldn't help letting a gorgeous woman like you slip away from my hands." He smiled.

"Thank you once again but I don't really date. Well at least not for now." I said.

"Oh that's too bad." He turned away looking upset.

"But hey, we can go back inside and da-" I was interrupted by my phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella, I'm going now. I see you've found Mr. Hottie there. Don't worry I've found my own too. Bye Bella!"

"Wait, Alice NO DON'T"

"Ugh. Of course."

"Was that your little friend?"

"Yeah. She already left and we took her car. Great. I'll probably just have to go and get a cab or… oh shit…"

"What's wrong? Ms. Red Dress?"

_Ms. Red Dress? Oh… _

"Well, I left my purse in her car, good thing I brought my phone with me."

"I can drop you off if you want and maybe we can do what you were offering a while ago?" he motioned towards the door.

"Oh right! We can go back inside and have a little bit more drinks and maybe dance a little?" I winked at him.

He flashed his orgasmic crooked smile and laughed. He walked behind me and I tried to sway my ass back and forth trying to look sexy until we reached the dance floor and I turned to him.

It was a fast song and I danced with him in this crowded dance floor. We were both feeling every beat as we moved our bodies against each other. After three songs I felt a little tired so I decided to sit down and get some drink. We laughed and talked to each other and he asked me if we could dance one more song.

"You really like dancing huh?" I asked him looking amused.

"No, not really. I think I like it only when I'm dancing with you."

_Oh, this man has a way with his words. _

During this last dance, I felt his hands crawling up and down my sides and he cupped both of my breasts as he grinded behind me once again. I felt his erection behind my ass and I felt myself moan. I turned around him and started to kiss him fiercely. I started massaging his scalp and I felt his tongue slide into my mouth. He moved his hand up my face while the other one moved down my back and rested right on top of my ass. I felt him move and in less than 5 seconds, I was in his arms, bridal style and we were heading towards the parking lot.

He sat me on top of his car while he fumbled his keys and opened his car. I went inside and he started the engine.

We stopped at a big house and he opened the door for me and carried me inside. The moment I turned around, I was surprised when his lips flew to mine and we started kissing each other for at least ten minutes. We were both panting and I felt my hips jerk towards him. He dragged me to a room which I'm assuming is his room and closed the door behind us. He pushed me to the bed and crawled right on top of me.

_Oh yes. Tonight is gonna be a goooooood night. _


	2. Chapter 2: Tonight

Never Knew I Wanted More from You

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and/or the characters in the story below. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Hi guys. I left you hanging on the other one. Teehee ^-^ Anyway, I promise that this one will be full of lemons though c: Let's continue! Enjoy ;D**

Isabella Swan-Albany, New York  
Chapter Two: Tonight's gonna be a gooood night.

_Oh yes. Tonight is gonna be a goooooood night._

He started to unzip my dress and threw it somewhere in his room. I removed his shirt and started to undo his button but I seem to not be able to do it. I felt sexually frustrated.

"Ugh. Seriously?!" I yelled.

"It's okay Ms. Red Dress, I'll do it. Calm down baby." He tried to soothe me.

I was only wearing my bra and thong and he stripped down to his boxers. His body was perfection. I can't believe I'm about to fuck this man.

_Is this serious? Am I dreaming? _

He started kissing me again and I pulled away to catch my breath. He started kissing my neck and went down to my breasts. He blew on my left nipple and it hardened right away. He sucked on my nipple and I moaned and I felt his tongue swirl around it.

"Unnnf, Oh oh oh." I started chanting.

He started kneading my other breast and he started to pay attention to the other one. His tongue is magic.

_I wonder what else this man can do._

He kissed every inch of my upper body then he started to work his way down my hips. He rubbed my thighs and he moved my thong aside and I felt his finger slid down between my wet folds.

"Mhmmmm. You're so wet."

"Oh my… Yes! Just for you baby."

He started making circles on my clit and he stared at me in awe. I looked at him straight in the eye. His green eyes were dark and were full of passion and lust. I felt him slide two fingers in trying to stretch me.

"You're so tight, warm and wet. Uhh, I just want to fuck the shit out of you."

His dirty talk turned me on even more.

_Is that even fucking possible?!_

In a matter of seconds, I felt his tongue attacking my bud and a loud moan escaped my mouth. He started flicking my clit, accelerating then slowing down when I'm on the edge. I wanted to cum so bad but I was enjoying this as well.

"Fuuuuck, please! Stop.. Uhh… Torturing me."

"Tell me what you want baby…TELL ME." He growled.

_Does everything this man does turn me on?_

"Let me uhhh…"

"What? Tell me… Come on."

"Let me.. Uhh… Let me come!"

"As you wish, my lady." He slide three fingers in me and started to finger fuck me. After a while, he replaced his fingers with his tongue while rubbing my clit fast.

"Ahh, Ahh Uhhhhhh.. I'm… I'm coming. Oh my…"

I felt pleasure all throughout my body. I started to jerk involuntarily and I saw him put his head down and he started to lap my cum.

"Mhmmm. Oh baby, you taste so sweet… You taste like strawberries."

I was so lost and I felt lightheaded. I felt him lie down beside me and I felt his hard rock cock on my ass again. I rolled over him and started to kiss him. I pulled his boxers off and I hovered over him and started to straddle him. He was huge. I'm not sure if he can fit inside me. I decided to lick his head and I swirled my tongue over it and I heard him grunt. I took him all the way inside until he was down my throat. The other parts of him that I couldn't fit were surrounded by my hands. I started to move up and down and he seemed to like it a lot when he hits the back of my throat. I took him out of my mouth and I sucked his sensitive head and nibbled it a little bit. I heard him hiss. I know he was on the edge.

"Uhh .. Uhh .. Oh Oh fuuuck… I'm coming, I'm coming!" he pulled out of me and he came all over his sheets.

"Wow, you're good at that. Your mouth is amazing." He said breathlessly.

"Ahaha, your tongue is magic!" I smiled at him.

"Thank you." He kissed my lips and parted them slowly and he entered his tongue inside my mouth. I pulled away not sure if he wanted to taste his own self but he doesn't seem to mind it at all. He grabbed my neck and I leaned in for another kiss. This time our kiss was slow, passionate and I wanted for us to explore each other.

I felt myself grinding on him and I felt pressure building up somewhere on my stomach. I needed him to fill me. I needed friction and I needed action. I can see he wanted me too. His eyes were darker than before and he was just staring at me with his lips parted, moaning and grunting. He's the sexiest man alive.

_Everything he does turns me on!_

"I can't take it anymore…Uhhh mmmm…"I grunted as I looked him in the eye.

"Me toooooo, ugggggggh. Baby, fuck me. NOW!" he yelled, with pain in his voice.

"Put this on then." I found a condom from the drawer down the nightstand and gave it to him.

"Wow, you already know where to find it huh?" he chuckled.

He rolled the condom over his length and he looked so fucking sexy doing it. He grabbed me and rolled me until I was lying on my back in the middle of the bed. He placed tiny kisses and rubbed my inner thigh and he checked my center if I was still wet. No doubt I still was and I moaned as I felt his fingers massaging me.

I felt the tip of his penis sliding up and down my wet lips and in a matter of seconds, he plunged into me and we both cried in unison.

"OHHH, OH MY GOD. Ahhh!"

He started off slowly and after a little while he started a rhythm. I lifted my hips a little bit and I met every single one of his thrusts.

"You're"

*thrust*

" soooo"

*thrust*

"ahh…"

*thrust*

" fucking"

*thrust*

"tight!"

I closed my eyes and I felt him reach down my clit and started to make small circle patterns and I pulled him down and kissed him. He went down my neck and started sucking and nibbling on my breasts.

_Oh baby, we can do this all day long. _

I felt his pace accelerate and I can't help but scream. Seeing his angelic face with a twist of pleasure was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. This man will be the death of me.

"Oh, baby I'm coming!" I felt that familiar twist inside my stomach. Pressure was building up.

"Then come for me, NOW."

"Ahhhh…." We came together and I felt the muscles in my pussy tighten as I came.

_That was the best orgasm I've ever had!_

"Mmmmm, I love feeling you come on my cock." He said breathlessly.

I laughed at his satisfied tone. I could see beads of sweat shinning everywhere. He was panting but he was smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back

_Bastard. _

I didn't know what to do.

_Should I leave or stay? Should I make him decide? This is his place after all. _

He stood up from the bed and he said he'll be right back. I waited impatiently and I saw him approach through the door with a tray with ice cream and two spoons. I couldn't help but smile.

"Haagen-Dazs?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, you don't like it?" he gave me a sad look and flashed his puppy eyes that were oh so adorable.

"I do! Interesting flavor." He flashed me his orgasmic crooked smile.

"Thanks for tonight. I appreciate it. I know you're not that type of girl who just goes home with a guy and fucks them."

"I'm not, but you're my only exception." He smiled widely at what I said. My heart fluttered at his reaction.

"I'm a lucky man then." He grabbed my shoulders and he asked me to pick a movie.

"Well, you seem to have a lot of movies but I just really want to talk to you." I saw his smile turn into a frown.

"I meant what I had said earlier about not being in relationships. After all the bullshit it my life, I don't think I'm ready yet, I hope you understand…" it ended like a question rather than a statement.

He motioned me to continue but after everything that has happened, I realized one thing.

_I don't even know his name yet. How stupid of me. What has gotten into you, Isabella Swan?!_

"Uhm, this is sad and disappointing but…"

"Yes? Continue? You've already made me sad so I think it's no big deal anymore." He pouted.

"I don't even know your name." I whispered.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry how impolite of me not to tell you!"

"It's fine, I didn't tell you mine either."

"I'm Edward." He smiled at me.

"And I'm Bella." I chuckled.

"Wow, I can't believe it, I don't even know your name and I already rammed my cock inside you, shit." He laughed. For some reason his blatant words turned me on.

_Something's totally wrong with me. _

I wanted to slam my head on the headboard but I didn't bother. I didn't want to explain Edward everything.

"Well anyway, I'd be willing to wait for you. If that's okay with you." He looked at me with hope in his eyes.

"I…I don't know, Edward. You're a really great guy…" my voice trailed off.

"Tell you what, we can still do this whenever we want, right?"

"This? You mean feral fucking each other until none of us can move?" I laughed at my own remark.

"Yes, this… And we can still be friends."

"So, you mean like…A fuck buddy or a friends with benefits kinda thing?" I raised my eyebrows.

"You make it sound so complicated but yes, no string attached, whatsoever." He smiled.

"I'll still be waiting though…" he murmured.

_Friends with benefits…Hmmm, sounds like a good idea. It's trending right now anyway! Oh Bella you're a fucking dumbass. _

"Alright, deal." I smiled at him.

"Really?!" He practically fell off of the bed and I threw my head back in laughter.

"Yes, really. You're so adorable." I smiled at him.

I kissed him and later on, we started to get tired. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and soon enough, I heard his breathing getting steady. I turned around and looked at him and I realized how beautiful he was.

_How could a man like him want an ordinary woman like me?_

There were lots of questions going through my head.

_Is this a great idea? _

I knew I needed to talk to Alice ASAP.

But even after everything, it seems like I feel so comfortable with him and I've only known him for…

I glanced at the clock.

_It's 3:34 AM._

Five hours ago. Five and four minutes ago to be exact and yet here I am, lying on his bed.

I felt him move and he rested his head on my chest. I stroked his hair lovingly and I felt the need to take care of him and to never let him go.

_Was I ready for this? He's practically a stranger, Bella._

I heard him whisper my name and I watched him sleep in awe. He was so amazing and he already had me under his spell.

_What am I getting myself into?_

**Hi guys, there you go. Did you enjoy it? Gimme some ideas in your reviews on what Bella's profession should be. I'm still undecided with that part. She works in an office, I know that but I'm not exactly sure yet. **

**Uh oh… Bella just agreed to Edward in a very VERY complicated relationship. What will happen? See you next time c;**

**Karmelbombshellxo **


	3. Chapter 3: Did You Really Think?

Never Knew I Wanted More from You

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and/or the characters in the story below. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Hi guys. First two chapters were all in Bella's POV. Ever wondered what Edward's REALLY thinking? Read & Enjoy ;D **

Edward Cullen- Rancho Bernardo Subdivision  
Albany, New York  
Chapter Three: Did You Really Think That I Care?

_Bella Swan… Bella Swan… Bella Swan._

She's cute, she's sexy _mmmmm she's sexy._

She's funny, she's hot, she's smart and she's tight. _Hehe, yeah. REAL tight. _

I want her but I got her under my spell. She's just like the other girls. I saw it in her eyes. Even though her mouth denied wanting to have a relationship with me, her eyes said the opposite. I gotta give her some credit though. She got me when I first saw her and she's the first girl that's been stuck in my head even two days after we fucked.

_Do I like her? _

Hell no. I still got my bitch from Los Angeles last summer; I just really needed some release that night.

_Or she just really caught your attention and now she's stuck in your head? _

Again. Hell no. I'm probably just tired. I'm Edward Cullen. I know what I'm doing. She's just another girl. She's just another girl. You'll get over it.

_Or will you? _

YES! Stupid fucking voice.

_I think it's your conscience. _

I don't give a shit. Leave me alone.

Bella left two days ago while I was sleeping and she left me her phone number. I decided to check my e-mail and I saw one from Facebook.

"Facebook: Bella Swan wants to be friends with you on Facebook."

I opened it and I saw her picture. She was wearing shorts and a floral tank top in the beach with that small pixie lady she was with the other night. They were both smiling and Bella was holding a red cup. Lots of people surrounded her. It looks like a picture taken from a party.

I opened my Facebook and I accepted her friend request. I wrote on her timeline trying to check when is she available again. I checked to see if she was online but she was only available on mobile. I sighed and continued typing and finally posted something.

"Hey sexy bby. When are you free?"

Three minutes later, my iPhone rang and I saw she commented on my wallpost.

"Oh hey there pretty boy, I'm free this Thursday at around 7. You down?"

Images of Bella naked in my bed coaxing me come to her filled my mind. I felt my erection through my jeans and I needed to jack off pretty soon.

_Oh Bella… Ughh…_

"Are you busy right now?" I typed urgently.

A minute later, a chat box opened and I saw her message.

"Someone's in a hurry ;) Can't wait till Thursday baby boy?"

I can practically hear her voice all low and raspy asking me to fuck her good.

"Come over my house. Now." I messaged back.

"Haha, okay bby, be right there in 20."

I sighed in relief and I smiled. Bella's gonna be here and I need to set the atmosphere right.

I put some candles in my room and prepared some condoms and lube just in case we needed it.

After an hour, I heard her car park and her heels clicking on the pavement.

"Did someone get lost?" I chuckled.

_I have to be charming tonight. She looks stunning and incredibly sexy. _

She was wearing a black coat and dark skinny jeans with knee high boots. Her hair was up and she had lipstick on. Her scent was absolutely enticing. She smelled floral with a twist of sexiness to it. I loved that scent on her.

I grabbed her and pinned her to the wall. I started grinding my erection to her. Her eyes widened so I searched for resentment but didn't find any. Her big brown eyes were full of lust. I started to cup her pussy through her jeans and I earned a moan from her mouth.

"Edward…"

"You're not wearing panty or bra."

"Yeah, I wanted to be ready for you, big boy." She whispered.

She turns me on so easily and I wanted to take her right then. I started to remove her pants but she yelled at me all of a sudden.

"WAIT!" she panted.

"I really do want to fuck you right now but I don't think it's right. I feel like…"

"You feel like a what, Bella? I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to-"

"It's not your fault but I just don't feel ready yet. I feel like a whore. Just someone you call onto when you need some release. I mean sure, that's what fuck buddies are but, I feel like we should still have a friendship formed, right?" she cut me.

"O-of course, and Bella, we're not "fuck buddies", we're friends. With some good benefits." I winked at her.

She giggled and smiled. That charming Isabella Swan is back.

"So, what do you wanna do first then? Are you hungry?" I smiled back at her.

"I just want to hang out with you and know you more. I wanna know your preferences, what you like, what you don't like and what you absolutely love." She explained.

_Oh shit. Hanging out? Knowing me better? Wanting to know my preferences? This sounds like commitment to me. _

"Uh, Isabella, I think you don't understand-" she held her finger up my mouth and smirked.

_Wow. That shit was sexy. _

_Wait! Concentrate. I don't want any strings fucking attached here! What is she doing to me? _

"Baby, it's alright. No relationships, remember? I'm not ready for that and I don't want that. Don't worry, Edward." Her voice was very convincing.

"Okay, wanna order some pizza and we can…ahemn…talk about…this?" I went look for my cell phone.

"Of course." She smiled while taking off her boots and her pants walking around my house in her thongs and her coat.

_That should be a distraction. _

She looked at me again and smirked and sat on the island in the kitchen. She watched me contently as I dialed the pizza place.

I couldn't help but massage her inner thighs. I went in between her legs and her feet kept running up and down my legs and in my crotch. I instantly had another boner.

"Hello?"

"Uhh…Oh uhm hello? Can I order a uhm, ahemn pizza?" I couldn't help but moan. Bella was rubbing my erection while looking at me straight in the eye.

_She's really intimidating. _

After ordering pizza, I tried my best to keep my hands away from Bella. She kept on trying to seduce me which I don't get because she was the one who wanted to talk to me before sex.

_What did she really want? _

The pizza was finally here and she sat down on the couch, crossing her legs showing her lacy thong looking hot as fuck.

_She's gonna be the death of me._

**Hi guys, this week has been very tough for me and I tried to write this little chapter. I'm really sorry if it's short (; lol **

**Keep on reading and thank you all for the favorites! Some people even put me on alert! It really means a lot to me! **

**It's the best feeling waking up to e-mails saying people have been adding my stories to their favorites. **

**Please check out my other story too if you want something a little sweeter and more drama (: **

**Thank you & I'll see you in 2 weeks. **

**Oh & next week is my birthday ^~^ **

**Thanks again guys! **

**Gimme a birthday present and gimme more reviews!  
**

**Love you all 3 **

**-karmelbombshellxo **


	4. Chapter 4: I Challenge You - Part One

Never Knew I Wanted More from You

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and/or the characters in the story below. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Hi guys. Thanks for all the messages. I love you all (: Now let's continue where we left off, shall we? **

Edward Cullen- Rancho Bernardo Subdivision  
Albany, New York  
Chapter Four: I Challenge You-Part One.

"So pizza? And fee-ahemn…feelings?" I stuttered.

"Yeah totally." She winked at me. I plastered a smile and tried to concentrate on the pizza.

_Must. Not. Give. Up. _

_ Pizza. So. Delicious._

Bella-a, I uhh, I can't really talk right now… uh… if you don't ahh.. stop." I hissed.

"Well hey, calm down. It's okay. I'm just tryna give you pleaaaaaasure." Dragging her letters… Mhmm, that's hot.

"Okay, Edward. I'll be straight up honest to you. I really do want to form a relationship with you…" she trailed off.

I stared into her eyes and she realized what my face portrayed.

_Yes, I'll be your lover. Of course. The lover of your body the lover of yo- WHAT?! No Edward, fucking snap out of it, what the fuck? _

"NO, uhm of course I meant like a friendship with you." She looked in denial.

"Oh uh yeah of course. I know." I tried to reassure her with a smile.

"But anyway, I want that of course. Who wouldn't wanna be friends with your charming ass?" she winked.

_Well thank you, my ass is really charming. Wait. It is? Awwwh. Wait WAIT. What the fuck, am I turning into a girl?! Naaah, I still want her pusssaay. _

I smiled to myself.

"Anyway, I thought about something to spice things up." she squealed.

"Uhm, Bella, we're pretty new in this and this is my first time. I think I'm having so much fun already. I'm fine."

"Okay? But are you sure you don't want me to make you come continuously for twelve hours?" she smiled deviously.

"I'm listening…"

She giggled. "The objective of this 'game' is to make your partner come again and again for twelve hours. You can take breaks and stuff and whoever makes the other person come the most gets to be the dominant one next time we have sex and the other person has to do whatever the winner wants."

"Sounds like an interesting game. I'm down, Swan." I spanked her ass a little bit.

"Oh baby do you wanna go first?" she eyed me down.

"I think it should be ladies first." I smiled.

"Nonononono. It wouldn't be fair. I think we should flip a coin. Heads or tails, Cullen?"

"Hahaha, heads."

"Oh my gosh, of course." She flipped the coin and heads appeared.

_She'd be giving me a lot of heads today. _

"So you're spending the whole day here? What about your work or commitments or something?" I asked her curiously.

"Yeah and my day off is Monday and I go to work really late on Tuesdays so maybe even tomorrow. Unless you wanna do this virtually." She laughed and flipped her hair, walking away from me.

_God she was sexy as hell. _

"Oh I think I wouldn't be contented." I yelled as I caught up to her.

I grabbed her hand and she turned around. I kissed her slowly at first then I started kneading her boobs.

"Now, now. What time is it, honey?" she asked.

I glanced at my phone on the countertop. "It's only 1 PM."

"Well, let's set this up. I should be done with you at around 1 AM."

_The next twelve hours should be really fun. _

_And she's spending more than a day with me! _

I suddenly felt really happy at the thought.

_ What's happening to me? _

_ Nah, it's nothing. _

_ It's just the sex talking. _

_ Or is it? _

**Another cliffhanger huh? I'm sorry guys. I know this chapter is short. I just need to see if people are still interested. If I get more love, I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and you'll be able to read your lemons!  
For the mean time, tell your friends or other people that are interested with this type of stories. **

** Awwwh, Edward always questions himself. I can totally relate to him. He's confused and they barely even know each other but oh no, complications! What happened to no strings attached? o:**

** Thank you guys for reading, I love you all! Till next time! **

** Remember to give me a review & if I get enough, I'll write the next chapter right away! And please tell me what would be a good profession for Bella? I'm still undecided. Please help me! I'm kinda having a writer's block here. Thank you.**

** Till next time! **

** -karmellbombshellxo**


	5. Chapter 5: I Challenge You - Part Two

Never Knew I Wanted More from You

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and/or the characters in the story below. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: Hi guys! Fall break is over! I didn't even write a single thing coz I was so busy. I'm sorry. Anyway, during the last one, I didn't have that much reviews OR anything so I'm upset. You guys are the only reason why I write this & I plan to make every chapter lemony or at least keep them a little hot and bothered but there WILL be a story. Please don't be a ghost and gimme a good review. Thank you very much. **

**In this chapter, we'll get to know more about Bella, will Edward finally give in? Uh oh, I smell complications! **

**If you don't like smutty BUT emotional and kinda fluffy stories, you better get off of this ship c: **

Edward Cullen- Rancho Bernardo Subdivision  
Albany, New York  
Chapter Five: I Challenge You, Emotionally? -Part Two

_Sex. _

_I smell sex everywhere. _

_I can see sex everywhere._

_I can hear sex everywhere. _

_I feel sex everywhere. _

I panted as I opened the refrigerator to go get an orange juice for me and Bella. She gave me a 5 minute break. As I turned around, I saw the stool and remembered what had just happened there 2 minutes ago. I can still imagine her in between my legs holding my manhood. It was the sexiest thing ever.

_Hell, the past 10 hours have been the sexiest ever! _

I was so exhausted and I felt really sticky. She never did tell me what her plans would be for the next two more hours but I've never thought I could be _soo_ occupied. We should do this more often.

_I can see her looking up at me full of lust while her head was bobbing up and down. I can feel and hear her gagging. She massaged the rest of my length while she sucked me. _

"_Ungh… Bella, Bella… Fuck." She hummed and the vibrations sent shocks all over my body. It didn't take that long before I started shooting in her mouth. She started to lick me clean and I cupped her neck to taste her saliva with my own cum. It was the most amazing taste ever. _

These last hours will play back in my head forever.

This is the best past time ever!

But then again, I also actually liked what happened about three hours ago. I'm not exactly sure which one I prefer but I do know that I feel like a big, heavy weight was lifted from me. I appreciated that hour very much and I will hold on to that memory forever. It was a pleasure for me to be able to listen to Bella and share her some of mine as well. My mind kept drifting back to that hour.

_I saw Bella looking at the family portrait that was on the wall in the hallway. I looked for her eyes and I was confused. It showed a glint of happiness but it also showed me pain. I didn't like what I was seeing so I decided to walk over there, ask her what's wrong and seduce her back to the couch. _

_What the fuck, Edward?! _

_I felt like a dick. How can I think about that when I saw pain in her eyes? _

_Wait, why do I even care?!_

_Oh yeah, coz I was her 'friend.' _

_Friends are supposed to care for each other! _

_But friends with benefits were also supposed to satisfy each other! _

_What?! No, you sick dick. _

_Yes! _

_While having this inner self battle thing of mine, I didn't realize that my feet carried me to Bella. _

_What the fuck dickward, TALK. She's waiting, idiot. _

"_Bella, what's wrong?" I soothed her. My hands seemed like they had a mind of its own and went straight to her ass while the other one grouped her breasts. _

_I heard her moan in response and she turned to look at me. "Oh nothing, Edward. Sorry for being distracted." She looked in me straight into my eyes and that's when I snapped out of my horny, dickward state. Something is wrong with her. _

_As she headed for the door, I grabbed her hand and cupped her face. "Bella, I know something is VERY wrong. Please tell me. I'm your friend, remember?"_

"_It's…it's…n-nothing. I s-swear Edward. I'm fine. Now w-why don't we continue where w-we left o-off?" she tried to hide her teary-eyes with a faint smile. I wasn't going to buy that._

"_No, Bella. I'm not going to touch you or let you touch me if you don't tell me what's wrong." _

_After all, seeing her cry was already enough to kill my erection. _

"_Edward, l-let's j-just g-go!" she tried to pull me but I stood still. _

"_Fine. Who the fuck am I kidding? I'm not okay. I'm just kinda missing someone." _

_My heart clenched. Was she missing an ex-boyfriend? Did she want to end this so she can fix things together with him? Why on my family portrait? Oh my god, did I look like him?! Oh hell no, I would have to beat that guy's ass if he hurt Bella. What the fuck am I even thinking?! _

"_D-do you wanna talk about it?" I was soo curious. I don't even know why. _

"_But I thought there was supposed to be no-"_

"_I know but I don't like it when something's bothering you. I'm still a friend you know? Friends confide things into each other." I smiled at her. _

"_Okay fine. But you have to share something to me too." She smirked. _

"_Sure…If that's what you want. You're just questioning your skills of making me cum huh? You're making distractions Isabella!" I teased her. _

"_Ha, okay… Let's see if you can still walk after I'm done with your ass." _

"…_Uhm, I mean your penis… I didn't uhm, mean I'd do something…. With…" _

_I laughed because she was so cute when she was embarrassed. _

"_I know, I know. I get you! Now, let's sit down and talk. What's wrong?" _

"_I-I… I just saw that family portrait of yours and I… I saw how happy you were and how you have a complete family in that picture. At least for a moment you know that you have people who love you no matter what. Edward, are you still in good terms with your family?"_

"_Y-yes. My family is still together."_

"_Good. Keep it like that. Do your best to do so. You can lose EVERYONE but your family because by the end of the day, your friends aren't there to save you. All of them will leave you eventually sooner or later. Your family will ALWAYS be by your side. They're the one who took care of you and will love you no matter what." _

"_Bella, I will. I always will. But, but… What's wrong? What happened to your family?"_

"_My father, Charlie, was a cop but now he is dead and my mom, Renee, is somewhere in Hawaii. My uncle, Phil is the one who's helping support me with my financial needs IF I need it and the only family I go home to." _

"_I'm so sorry about your dad, Bella. Do you mind telling me about your life, your childhood? I want to know you better." _

"_Well when I was little, my parents always argued about the smallest things EVER. Whenever I came home from school they always avoided each other. They were always yelling and that was the only thing I remembered from them but they both promised me that they loved me no matter what. I didn't really understand anything back then so I guess that's the reason why they kept it from me." _

_I nodded and motioned her to continue._

Bella Swan- Rancho Bernardo Subdivision  
Albany, New York

I told Edward the important events in my childhood as I remember it. He seemed to be pretty into it. He seemed really interested. He actually wanted to comfort me from the pain. I wanted to thank him for that but tears just kept on flowing non-stop. I decided to drift back into the memory and tell him everything.

"One day after I got dropped off by the school bus, I heard them yelling at each other again but stopped the moment I opened the door. I saw tears in my Renee's eyes.

_Renee opened her arms and invited me in for a hug. "Hello, sweetheart." _

_Charlie handed me my afternoon snack and also leaned in for a hug He smiled at me while I took off my backpack. They both looked at me very lovingly and even though I was young, I knew something was wrong, something was up. I looked at them confused as I looked around the room, and then my eyes stumbled upon something. Charlie's uniform was out on top of the bags and suitcases._

"_What's wrong, dad? Why is your uniform out?" They both looked at each other and Renee stooped down and removed the hair out of my face. "Honey, daddy has to go." She sobbed while she tried to explain things to me. "Baby nothing's wrong." Charlie interrupted. "I just need to go away for a little while and I'll be back before you know it and we can play again!" _

_I nodded and Charlie headed for the door. He turned around and hugged me tightly as if there was no tomorrow and he looked at me straight in the eye. There were tears on my father's eyes and I'm pretty sure I remember crying as well. "Continue studying and never let me down on that one. Take care of yourself and your mom while I'm gone."_

_I remember just nodding to all of those crying and holding on to him. As he headed for the door, I held on to his foot but my mom pulled me away. I remember crying on my mom's shoulder all night long while she cradled me. "It's gonna be okay darling, cry it all out, baby." _

"I remember being so upset that night. And since then, I've been waiting for his return. I made letters and cards for him and little gifts for him so he'd feel overwhelmed and happy when he came back and he'll never have to leave us. I never did see him after that. 5 years later, give or take, I was twelve years old and I was in sixth grade. He left us when I was in first grade. My dad decided to show up at our house with this girl named Sue. Now my mom treated me dearly but maturely. She treated me like an adult and I understood old people's problems and dealt with it with class. People were always amazed at how I act. It was something I will forever give my mom credit for. With that given, she told me everything. Without lying to me or without making up excuses as to who was that stranger holding my dad's hand, hugging him."

"_Bella, I need to talk to you and I want you to deal with this maturely, okay?" I nodded in response and waited for an explanation for what just happened in here. _

"_Y-your dad has an affair with that lady. S-she's… her name is Sue. Sue Clearwater. I'm so sorry baby." She pulled me into a hug and cried. _

"_I NEVER wanted you to go through all of these. Your dad loves a different woman now." _

"_I-I'm so sorry mom but why would dad so such a thing. Isn't it if you're married, you're supposed to stay faithful and…and…it…it j-just doesn't make s-sense…why would dad do that?!" _

"_People just fall out of love, Bella. Someday, look for the right person and don't be fooled by those young, naïve boys in your school. I don't want you to go through what I'm going through right now coz… coz it hurts, baby. But after everything, I want you to be strong. Don't plant hatred into your heart, honey. Don't hate her. Accept her into your life and love her nonetheless because your father cares for her and lover her and your father is WITH her, understand?" _

_I nodded and cried. I was confused and hurt. _

"_I love you Bella, honey. It's only me and you now. We have to stay strong." _

"_I l-love you t-too, mom." _

_After that day, my mother was never the same. I hated my dad for that._

Edward was crying with me as he listened to me intently.

"_Then another catastrophe hit. Shit in my life just never stopped."_

"_That woman came knocking into our door crying, panicking. "Renee! Help me! Charlie got into a car accident while chasing a criminal!" _

_We rushed to the hospital where he was confined and I saw my father attached to all these fucking tubes with that monitor and any moment, he could die. I overheard the doctor talking to Renee "He got shot near the lungs and the rib protecting that organ punctured through. He's in a very critical state and his head injuries were pretty severe too. After the car went tumbling down the cliff, his concussions got worse when his head hit the window and the impact was very strong because his seatbelt wasn't on because he was using his gun to shoot the criminal. The driver also got shot and lost control of the car." _

_My mother was crying and crying while holding on to Charlie. _

"_Please survive. Don't leave Bella, do it for Bella please…please…please… don't leave us yet. You've caused her enough pain." She sobbed at the bottom of his feet._

_Watching and hearing my mom through the narrow glass on the door was painful. I was so worried and nervous. I had no idea what to do. _

_After two days, Charlie died. Renee got diagnosed of depression. Our family was broken. _

_After graduating high school, Renee disappeared. That was my last day in that house before I was supposed to move out for college. I remember the note was written in my Hello Kitty note pad._

_**Bella,**_

_**I'm very proud of you. Thank you for being such a wonderful daughter, for being there for me and for being my sunshine. I love you so much. I just want you to know that I'm leaving and I want you to pursue your dream. I'll always help you financially and I won't leave you without anyone. My brother, your Uncle Phil, will be staying in Forks if you ever need anyone. I know he's the next closest father figure you have. I just don't want to see you leave me. Please know that I'm doing this for myself so I can recover. I tried to stay until you were able to walk on your own feet and move out. Remember that this home will always be open for you. **_

_**Bella, please make the right choices. You've seen what's happened to me. You understood and handled them marvelously at such a young age. I know I raised you strong and brave. Please don't prove me wrong, sweetheart. Use your heart and go for what makes you happy BUT bring your head for backup. I'll miss you so much, honey. **_

_**Take care. I love you**_

_**Mom.**_

_**P.S. I cooked your favorite. It's in the fridge. I love you baby. I hope to see you soon, darling. **_

_I knew it was for the best for my mom. That was the last time I've ever heard from her. Phil says he hasn't talked to her either. I don't really know where she is right now but I do miss her."_

I looked at Edward and held his hands.

"I've been through a lot, Edward. This is why this is the Bella you're looking at right now. I'm stubborn, stiff, cold, but I'm also smart."

"And beautiful, has a big heart and sexy in her own ways." He smiled.

"I appreciate you listening to my drama shit, Edward. I barely tell that to anyone. You're one special friend." I took her hand and brought it to my waist.

Edward Cullen- Rancho Bernardo Subdivision  
Albany, New York

_I was bawling._

_I felt like a teenage girl crying over a true-to-life story Bella just shared to me. _

_She's a strong person. I probably would've never been able to recover if that happened to me. _

_She's special. _

_I wish I were there to hold her during those moments. I wish we were together back then._

_As if we're __**TOGETHER**__ right now. _

I sighed at the thought. She's broken that's why she doesn't want anything to do with commitment. She has a deeper reason why.

_I didn't. I just didn't want dumbass bitches knocking on my door yelling at me and giving me drama. _

_I'm such a dick. _

_Scratch. My. Head._

**A/N: **

**There you have it! I have a pretty good plan with this story and a lot of things will make their relationship even more complicated. Will they stick together? What if they don't? Find out (: **

**Oh & by the way, please oh pretty please, gimme some reviews. It makes me happy & encourages me to write more! Thank you baby dolls! **


	6. Chapter 6: Back To My Normal Life

Never Knew I Wanted More from You

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and/or the characters in the story below. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm back! Sorry I've been busy after all those things & Twilight's over ): Breaking Part Two was amazing! Tell me what you think about it & don't stop reading fanfics! It's our way of keeping it alive in our hearts! Anyway, this might be a little too long but I was disappointed by the reviews and number of favorites this last chapter. Like I said, this story ISN'T JUST ABOUT THE LEMONS! It actually has a plot and a story to it. If you don't like something with a little drama, fluff and just want pure lemon, wait for my other one-shot coming. Anyway, we left off with Edward & Bella having a pretty emotional moment. Now, after all those 'meetings' they have had, time to go back to normal life. Enjoy ;D**

***IF YOU DON'T LIKE A LEMON STORY WITH A PLOT & JUST WANT ACTUAL LEMONS, THIS MIGHT NOT BE THE RIGHT STORY FOR YOU. This will have a STORY behind it. Thank you.***

Isabella Swan- Apt 406, Otay Lakes Apartments, Albany, New York  
Chapter Six: Back to my normal life

_BEEP BEEP BEEP! _

With my eyes half open, I tried to search for the alarm clock. Not having that much luck, I pulled the cord from the wall.

_Fucking alarm clock. _

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

_Why oh why do I have to go to practice med this goddamn early?!_

I reached out and checked my phone and saw Alice's message.

_**Good luck on your last day, B! Finally dude! We should go celebrate later! Rejoice that you're finally almost there? You know what I mean. You've been too busy with Mr. Hottie, bitch you haven't even told me his name! We have to catch up. Picking you up at St. Jude's Hospital later whether you like it or not! Have a good day, bestfriend! I love you! –A**_

Seeing me up at 7:30 AM is a miracle. I already suffered enough in high school waking up so damn early every day! Besides, it's my last day in practice medicine _which is practically work for me. _I just wanna get this over with.

_Come on, Bella. Last day, last day. You can do this. After this, you can turn in your application to for that dream job of yours and your life will be stable and you don't need to worry a thing. _

The last day in practice med wasn't really that bad. It was actually a laid back day. I had fun going over the last few things and I didn't have to do anything anymore. I just sat there and talked to Amy, my partner and after that, we were dismissed early. They signed my papers and I'm finally done with this shit.

I went to Albany Medical Center and gave the receptionist the last few documents for my application and I was done. There are probably a lot of physicians applying for the same position but it doesn't hurt to try, right?

Alice texted me again asking if I were ready to get picked up.

_**Bella! Are you done yet? I'm gonna go pick you up now, is that okay? –A**_

_**Yeah, but I'm in Albany Med Center, meet you here? –B**_

_**K, see you in thirty-A**_

Looking around the ground floor, I started imagining working here

_Oh that would be a pleasure! _

All of a sudden, my phone rang and I saw the receptionist that I gave my documents to a while ago coming back to her front desk. She picked up the phone and waited patiently for an answer.

_What a coincidence _

When I slid the lock on my iPhone and answered I heard an echo coming from the background. I realized it wasn't a coincidence, she was calling me!

"_**Hello, this is Catherine from Albany Medical Center calling for Ms. Isabella Swan."**_

"_**Oh, hi uhm… speaking?"**_

"_**Oh yes, we just got your papers and I got Mr. Reyes to check it and we would like to have a follow up with you. When are you available?" **_

"_**Oh right this moment. Actually, I'm right behind you." **_

"_**Oh, you are?" **_she turned around and saw me.

"Wow, that was really quick, you didn't leave yet, did you?"

"No, I'm actually waiting for my friend to pick me up. So you said something about a follow up?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Reyes was very intrigued with your background and he wants to see you and have a little interview with you as soon as possible." She smiled.

"Oh sure, is he available right now?"

"Let me check, uhm…" she called into his office and made sure he wasn't busy.

"He'd like to see you right now. Go to 8th floor, turn left, go straight down till the end then turn right. You should be able to see his name on his door. Would you like me to accompany you?"

"Oh no, I think I got it already, thank you very much."

"You're welcome, good luck!" she smiled.

I went to the elevator and texted Alice I needed to do this interview and it's urgent. She replied it was okay and to take my time and good luck. I was nervous but I was positive about it. I wanted to be able to get this job. I reached his office and knocked on the door thrice. This time, my legs were wobbling and a man in a blue button up shirt opened the door and greeted me with a smile. He invited me in and I was thankful I was able to reach the seat without falling down.

"Hi I'm Mr. Reyes, I'm assuming you're Ms… Swan?" he held his hand out as a formal greeting.

"Oh yes, I'm Ms. Swan. You can call me Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella, now I would like to ask you a few questions. This will be just very quick." He glanced over at the folder and I saw my picture and my résumé.

I fidgeted as I waited for his questions. It seemed like an hour before his mouth finally opened.

"So you would like to be the Chief Physician here, huh?"

"Yes, sir."

"You just finished practice medicine? Today?" he looked at me.

"Y-yes, I decided t-to turn my application in r-right away."

"Ahh, interesting. And you went to Albany Medical College. It's a pretty good school."

I nodded.

"Well you seem very qualified for the job. I'm hiring you BUT there's another physician that was already recommended so I'll have to see if which one of you guys is more worthy of this job. Please come in tomorrow and I'll assess you both. Good luck, Ms. Swan."

"Thank you, Mr. Reyes, I appreciate it." I smiled.

"No problem, a smart, beautiful, interesting and sexy woman… not to mention very qualified, why would I decline?" he looked at me from head to toe.

_Woah calm down. _

"Well, thank you… once again. Do I report here in this room tomorrow?"

"Yes, uhm… Bella, is it? Short for Isabella?" he asked.

"Yes…"

"Ahh, it means beautiful. It fits you. I'll see you tomorrow."

I turned around and grabbed my phone. This is big news.

I saw Alice's message on my screen.

_**Talking to the receptionist. She asked help from me about fashion. This is fun! –A**_

I sighed and looked for her downstairs. I tried to act a little glum to make her believe I didn't get the job.

"Awwwh, baby… it's okay… there are other hospitals here you know?"

I didn't reply.

"I'll buy lunch for you, whatever you want, Bella."

"Really? But I have to tell you something. Will you still buy me lunch?" I looked at her with a 'pained' expression.

"Of course! Tell me anything, Bella. Let's hear it!" she squealed.

"I…"

"You…?"

"I…"

"WHAT?!"

"I…"

…

"I got the job!"

"OMG YOU LITTLE WHORE! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU, BELLA OMG! WE HAVE TO CELEBRATE! I'LL PAY FOR IT! Buuuuuuuuut, first we have to get home. Gotta go change you know? Before we hit the clubs and shiet! Wooooohhooo!" Alice skipped to her car.

I glanced over at Catherine who congratulated me cheerfully as well. I said goodbye and that I'll see her tomorrow. I followed Alice to the car.

When we arrived at the house, Alice started yelling at me for not going out shopping enough and for spending way too much time with Edward.

_I haven't even texted or called him today! Neither did has he! _

"BELLA! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!"

_Uh-oh. _

After more than an hour of fitting into different clothes, we were finally settled. I ended up wearing this tribal black, white and brown dress that stopped right above my knees. I wore a solid black round earrings and a simple golden owl as a necklace. I also wore black pumps with red soles. Alice put my hair up in a sock bun and for my make-up I wore my usual eyeliner with a wing that's a little higher than usual and some light smoky eyes and my eyelashes were curled before I added the fake eyelashes. I decided to use a bronzer instead of a blush for tonight and dabbed a little bit of candy cherry pink lipstick. I also used the black studded purse I've been dying to buy and I actually felt confident about tonight. Alice looked her usual beautiful self and we decided to leave right away.

Edward Cullen – Dirty Martini Lounge

"Dude I swear she was so fucking hot!" Jasper ranted about Bella's friend, the pixie one.

"Yeah, I think you've told me that a thousand times already. You're obsessed with her. Just go find her and go fuck her again, will ya? So you can shut your desperate ass mouth. Maybe you just need to get laid." I scoffed.

"Yeah, I think you do too. Geez, someone's on their man period!"

"Jas, I'm just tryna get Bella off of my mind, okay? This ain't normal shit, dude. That girl casted some voodoo spell on me or some shit. I've NEVER had a girl stuck in my head." I complained as my eyes wandered off around the club.

"Oh shit. Duuuuuuuude! Be fucking careful! You're right! Hell, you're EDWARD CULLEN. No girl EVER gets stuck in Edward Cullen's head. _EVER." _Jasper yelled in shock.

_Shit, he agrees with me too?! Fuuuck. _

"Well anyway, I'll just text Alice and ask her what she's doing. I'll put her on loudspeaker, okay? " Jasper smiled as he reached for his phone down his pocket.

I sighed and turned around. "Jasper, we're at the fucking bar, it's loud as fuck. I can barely hear you!"

"Don't worry, calm down! I'm just doing this coz she's probably with Bella, shit!"

"Okay,okay, but I better understand her!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, now shut the fuck up."

"**Hello? Jasper? Hold on, lemme put you on loudspeaker, I'm driving right now. What's up?" **

"Oh sorry, I didn't know. I just wanted to see what you are doing tonight."

"**Oh, I'm with Bella right now. We're gonna go out tonight. Just a little ce-"**

"**I mean… you know just gonna hang out and stuff since we've both been busy. What are you up to tonight?" **She giggled and Jasper winked at me.

"I'm out too with Edward. We're just using our time before we have to go to work again, you know?"

"**Yeah, totally, I get it." **

"So Bella can hear me right now?" Jasper elbowed me.

"**Yeah, uhm… ahemn, hi uh… Jasper." **Oh her voice, how I missed her.

"Hey Bella are you okay?"

"**Oh yes, I'm perfectly fine." **

"You know Edward can hear you right now and I heard you guys have been uhm, you know… spending time together." Jasper laughed.

"**Oh, yeah. I was actually just with him yesterday." **I can imagine her blushing.

"Yeah he told me, all daaaaaaaaaaaaay." Jasper tried to hold in his laugh. I punched him in the gut.

"Hi Bella." I panted.

"**Oh, hey. W-what happened to Jasper?" **

"Oh h-he uh he had to go." I punched him one more time to shut him up.

"**Oh, is he okay?!" **Alice yelled out sounding worried.

"I'm not fi-" I punched him again.

"Yeah, what else can go wrong? He was able to talk to you and hear your voice." I teased. I heard Bella's cute chuckle.

Jasper kicked me and grabbed the phone away from me.

"Well Bella, Edward would really like to get la-" I covered his mouth.

"Be safe driving you guys, Jasper loooooves you Alice and I miss you Bella, bye!" I ranted and pressed 'end call' before they can even say anything.

_Fucking Jasper_

When he stood up he couldn't stop laughing.

"Dude, you should've seen your face! FUCKING HILARIOUS! YOU WERE FUCKING NERVOUS!" Jasper threw his head back.

"Shut the fuck up, you were too."

"I know dude, she's gotten me wrapped around her little fingers and we barely met days ago." He sighed.

"That's never happened to you either."

"Yeah but fuck dude, face it! We're getting old! Maybe it's time to stop playing games and start looking for that woman that we can settle down with. I'm fucking thirty-four and I'm single. I've had enough of these games."

I stopped and stared at one of my best friends. _Did he know what he was talking about? Or am I even talking to Jasper?! This shit ain't REAL!_

"What?" He looked at me weirdly.

"Wow, I just realized…" He really did make me realize shit. "You're right."

"Bitch, I'm always right." He chuckled. "Or atleast I've been right this whole night; everything about Bella and all of that? You have got to start thinking about what's happening. It's not just the sex talking dude, Tanya's sucked you a shitload of times and she's been your fucking sex toy for like what, two years? You never felt that way, not even when she died."

_Oh shit, he was right! Oh no no no no no no no no, he was right! _

"You're thinking about what I told you, huh?"

"Yeah dude. Shit, what did I get myself in to?!"

"I know, I know." He laughed as he tugged his hair. We heard people screaming and cheering. Jasper tried to check it out but a bunch of people were around in a circle watching something _interesting_ apparently. I turned around and ignored it.

"I know what you're ta…ta…ta…ta…ta…ta…ta…ta…ta…" He sounded like a fucking broken CD.

"Jasper, Jasper!" I shook him.

_What the fuck is he looking at?! He's almost drooling! _

I turned and looked at where he was looking at and then it hit me.

_Holy shit. _

The sight I was beholding was the sexiest dance move I've ever seen in my whole entire life.

Bella was dancing with Alice in the middle of the dance floor while all the other guys practically drooled all over them and stared at their plump, huge asses while it bounced up and down.

_How the FUCK WAS THAT SHIT POSSIBLE?!_

Jasper and I were silent and speechless. Our girls were working it!

Bella dropped down and glided back up taunting her audience with a little sneak peek of her cleavage. The song continued and said the same thing over and over again.

_She can twerk _

_She can twerk _

_She can twerk _

_She can twerk _

_She can twerk _

_She can twerk _

_She can twerk _

_She can twerk _

_Left right_

_Left right_

_Left right_

_Left right_

_Left right_

_Left right_

_Left right_

_Left right_

_I don't know ya name but girl can you bend it over_

_Make that ass clap like them girls in the Nolia _

_You don't know me but I know you fine as hell _

_Girl back that ass up on put yo hands on the rail_

The crowd cheered on and I suddenly saw Jasper all over Alice and they were getting it on real good on the dance floor. _Ew. Wait, wasn't he right next to me a while ago?! _

I watched Bella walk over to me as she swayed her hips seductively. Everyone kept on whistling and some friends from the club yelled out, 'Oh shit, get some Cullen, you're lucky. She's fucking fine.'

_Trust me, I know how lucky I am and I know how __**fine**__ she is._

I smiled as she straddled my lap. The only thing that mattered that moment was her, no one else. It was like she was my world. I looked into her eyes and I saw lust and want. She was wearing this sexy tribal dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. She started riding me and she cupped my face and dragged me in for a kiss. As I was opening my mouth and closing my eyes, I felt her pull away. She was teasing me.

She stood up and pulled her dress down and smiled acting all innocent. She raised her left leg on the side of my chair and grabbed my hand and placed it on her thighs as she swayed her hips from side to side. No one seemed to notice where Alice and Jasper went. _Oh dear god. _I pushed that thought beside and I couldn't help my hands as they rubbed Bella's thigh up and down. She climbed up on me with her ass in front of my face and she started twerking. I grabbed her hips but she slapped my hands away. She turned around and laid her upper torso on my lap with her legs on my shoulders. She taunted me with her little sneak peak of her lace thong. My cock kept on jumping.

Finally, she stood up with me still in between her spread legs and her dress hiked all the way up. There was nothing left to the people's imagination. She lowered her breasts on my face as a nuzzled them and tried to grab them but Bella backed away quickly. As the end of the song approached, she started grinding on me again and she finally kissed me passionately in front of everyone. Our tongues danced and glided along each other. I pulled away for air and I sucked on her neck and kneaded her breasts. I looked around the room and the men were angry and jealous of me.

_Yeah, be jealous. I have the sexiest woman in the world on my lap and no one and I mean NO ONE can have her. EVER. _

**A/N: **

**Song mentioned: **

**She Can Twerk – Young Solar**

**How was Bella, guys? Lol, that came out wrong ^-^ Anyway, please gimme some love! Reviews, author alert and favorites are better than our Bella twerking to our not so innocent Edward, giving him a hard on… sometimes c; **

***AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT BREAKING DAWN PART TWO!***


	7. Chapter 7: Work With You!

Never Knew I Wanted More from You

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and/or the characters in the story below. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: Guys, this chapter will be interesting and it will be the start of everything. What do I mean by everything? Read along c;**

**_*IF YOU DON'T LIKE A LEMON STORY WITH A PLOT & JUST WANT ACTUAL LEMONS, THIS MIGHT NOT BE THE RIGHT STORY FOR YOU. This will have a STORY behind it. Thank you.*_**

Edward Cullen- Rancho Bernardo Subdivision

Albany, New York

Chapter Seven: Work With You?!

I woke up with a headache, a really bad hangover and a hard on that needs some friction. I groaned and tried to remember what happened last night. I remembered I was with Bella and I knew the other side of the bed was empty. I frowned at the thought.

_Was I really just a 'fuck' to her?_

I groaned once again into my pillow and I felt a paper folded on top of the other pillow. I was giddy as I grabbed it and saw my name beautifully written across the top. My heart fluttered.

_My heart fluttered?! WHAT THE FUUUUUUUCK?!_

I opened the letter and I felt myself smile as I saw my name once again.

_**Edward,**_

_**I had to leave early. I have something important to do in 5 hours. I'm sorry you had to wake up alone. Hit me up anytime. Thanks for a while ago. I truly had fun. You're special, Edward. I'm looking forward to do this again. **_

_**Your Ms. Red Dress,**_

_**Bella. **_

_**P.S. Check your phone sugar puff. **_

_Sugar puff. Oh I love what she calls me. _

Smiling, I grabbed my phone and checked it. I saw a picture of Bella not in a thong or in a two piece or anything seductive, just a cute, innocent but sexy in her own way. She's just wearing a simple floral shirt and skinny jeans but she was still able to give me a hard on.

_**An inspiration for your day; have a good one, Edward! **_

My day will definitely start right!

Speaking of day, I glanced up the clock and saw that it was already 10:36 AM. I remembered it was a Wednesday and I was supposed to meet some people in the hospital.

Struggling to get out of bed, I fell on the other side and the pounding in my head grew worse. I crawled to the bathroom and took a shower. After drying myself up, I grabbed a decent, white button up shirt and black pants and tried to tame my hair down. After squirting a little cologne, I ran and got my keys and headed to my car.

After violating rules and going over the speed limit, I was able to reach the hospital. I went straight to the 8th floor. Everyone in here knew me so almost every single person greeted me. After I reached Mr. Dickhead's room, his assistant slash next woman-to-fuck opened the door for me and an upset face welcomed me.

"Look, I had trouble with traffic and you know that I live far from here so-"

"No need to explain, Mr. Cullen. Nonetheless, you were late. That's still a minus point for you and a plus point for the other physician waiting to get the job. If you hadn't arrived in the next ten minutes, I was about to hire her and not give you a chance. I'm sure your father will be disappointed." He continued to babble and babble.

I just stood there and listened to what he said as it entered my left ear and left my right ear.

"Okay, can we just do this assessment now? Where is the other physician?" I asked irritated.

"Oh, yes. She's waiting in the lounge. Go to the conference hall and we'll meet you there."

I started to walk away when he called my attention. "Oh and Edward, please don't charm the young lady. This has to stay purely business, you understand?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know how to be professional."

I went straight to the conference hall. I sat down and waited patiently for them.

_So it's a woman. Maybe I should 'charm' her so I can talk her out of getting this job. _

Mr. Dickhead's assistant opened the door as she waited for both him and the lady physician as they talked outside the room. I can see her silky legs through the little gap where the blinds stopped covering the glass windows. She was wearing black heels and I heard her voice that seemed familiar. I started to miss my Bella. I looked for my phone but I heard them coming in so I looked up and prepared to dazzle the young woman.

The young lady was facing Mr. Dickhead so I was only able to see her back. She had long, beautiful, brunette curls and she was so tiny. She was wearing a formal maroon ladies' suit jacket with a black pencil skirt.

_Damn. She was already wearing the hospital's colors! Good move, girl!_

As she walked backwards, not wanting to turn around and be disrespectful probably, she entered the room and her scent was strong. She smelled like melon, sweet red plum and freesia. She smelled seductive and inviting, yet classy. She smelled… _familiar. _

She finally turned around and then it hit me and shocked me and surprised me and made me giddy and made me mad and made me horny and made me happy.

_Basically, I felt a lot of different emotions and I did not understand a single one of them. _

_All I know is above all of those emotions, three overpowered them all: happiness, shock and lust. _

I couldn't stop my mouth from opening. "B-bella?"

"Edward? What are you-" she stared at me for at least five seconds.

"Are you the other physician?" she asked me.

"Y-yeah, s-so you're… uhm… you're the _other _physician." I felt so dumb

_Why the fuck?! She's the only woman that's ever made me stutter. I was always so cool and smooth, what the fuck happened?! _

Mr. Dickhead cleared his throat. _Way to make to already awkward moment worse, bitch. _"So I see you both already know each other then."

"Uhm, yeah. I know Mr. uhm…. Mr. Cullen."

"Yes, we know each other." I repeated what's been said a billion times.

"Well, we will have no problems in making you both get along then, I assume."

_She looks so hot with that tight pencil skirt. I can practically feel her ass. That skirt is so fucking tight. That lace laying on top of her chest, she looks so classy and so fucking hot. I want to take her right now and bend her over this table and feel her sweet, hot, tight p-_

"MR. CULLEN?!" Mr. Dickhead yelled at me.

"Yes?!" I stood in attention.

"Stop staring and drooling over Ms. Swan. We all know she's beautiful. It's disrespectful to stare. Stop undressing her with your eyes!" with that, Bella blushed.

_I was staring? Pssssh, no! _

I felt my pants tighten and my cock twitch. _Oh shit, I was. This is going to be a loooong ass day. _

"Let's start. Any questions, Ms. Swan?" Mr. Dickhead smiled. He was hitting on my girl.

_As if that'll ever happen. Dude, hope off. You're like one hundred something years old. _

We went back to his office and Bella walked in front of me. I couldn't help but check her out.

"So I heard your father has met Ms. Swan already." Mr. Dickhead started talking to me.

"Oh really? What did he think about her?" _My future wife. _I smiled.

"He seemed really impressed. He might give this job to her instead of you!" I just rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"But seriously Edward, why are you applying for this position? You know you can do better."

"I want to be here, that's why I'm applying for this job." I scoffed.

"Are you romantically involved with Ms. Swan?" he gritted through his teeth.

"Uhm…no. Not exactly." I walked away.

"Not exactly? What?" I heard him whisper to himself.

After all the assessments and different types of tests we took, I discovered that Bella was a very very educated person. She's the perfect package deal.

_She's all I want._

While working and waiting, we flirted and talked to each other. I got to know Bella more.

We stopped in Dickhead's office and I sat next to Bella instead of sitting across her. She giggled when I took her hand and squeezed it.

"Bella, whoever gets the job, I honestly don't care. I want to surrender and give this job to you, honestly. You made this day better. You continue to surprise me every day." I whispered into her ears.

She giggled and looked around before giving me a quick chaste kiss. "Edward, don't. You're more deserving to get this job than I am. Besides, I want to be able to prove myself for once. Usually, I would be so fucking nervous right now and I'd be shooting dirty looks to the other doctor applying for this job. But YOU made this day better, Edward. I'm really happy."

"You don't need to prove anything, Bella. You have it all! Plus, you've gotten my father and Mr. Dic- Mr. Reyes wrapped around your little finger."

"You call him Mr. Dick? Wait… Mr. Dickhead? She snorted and blushed. We both started laughing.

"Yeah, he fucks all his assistants. That blonde's next. She's new."

"Yeah, she wasn't here yesterday." She pulled me in for a hug and I caught her enticing scent once again and pulled away once Dickhead entered the room.

The phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Yeah, he's here."

_Was he talking about me? _

"Okay, I'll send him right up, sir." He hung up.

"Edward, Mr. Cullen wants you."

With that, I stood up looked at Bella with an apologetic look before going for leaving her alone with Dickhead. She glanced up at me and smiled at me.

That smile was enough strength for me. I can face anything Carlisle was ready to give me. I prepared myself before I pressed the intercom and started talking.

"It's Edward."

"Come in, son."

As I entered, Carlisle greeted me with a smile. _Something's off. _

"Edward, I heard you were applying to be my head physician."

"Yes, Carlisle I am, but we're both still under assess-"

"Yes, I know Edward." He paused.

"Look, Ms. Swan is very qualified for this job. You are too, son but you're overqualified. You can do something more complicated. Right now, I'm in need of a Surgeon-in-chief. I'll be more than willing to put you there."

I contemplated for a moment. _This was perfect. Bella would be able to get the job, I would be able to get a job and we'd be working in the same place! _

"I'll get it."

"Perfect."

"In one condition."

Carlisle sighed. "What is it son?"

"If my shifts would be the same as Bella's"

"I'll try to do that."

"I'm only taking the job in that condition." I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Edward?" I turned around.

"Are you guys dating?"

"No, not exactly." I opened the door and heard Carlisle say that same thing.

"Not exactly? What?"

I laughed to myself and walked happily over to Dickhead's office.

_Ha, my position's higher that this mother fucker now. _

I took my time so that hopefully Carlisle will be able to tell Reyes about the news. My Bella would be so happy.

I entered the room with my head up high and smiled. I sat next to Bella and told her the news.

"You're officially Albany Medical Center's new Chief Physician, Ms. Isabella Swan."

"What did you do Edward? What happened? What about you?" she panicked.

"Shhh, sugar pie, calm down. I got a different job." I caressed her hair.

"Don't tell me you're the janitor coz I will storm outta this place!"

I had to laugh at what she said. She's too adorable. "No, baby cakes, I'm the Surgeon-in-chief."

"Wow, Edward. That's… that's amazing!" She stood up and hugged me tightly. I turned around and glanced over Dickhead.

_Who's got a higher position and the pussy? _

_I did! _

_Edward Cullen did!_

I grabbed Bella by the waist and walked her outside.

_Today's been the best. _

**A/N: Hey! Did you like this chapter? Leave me a review! I know I had fun writing this! I love you all! Docward will definitely love a review from you. **


	8. Chapter 8: Do I Know You from Somewhere?

Never Knew I Wanted More from You

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and/or the characters in the story below. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: Hi guys! This chapter will help unfold a little of what really is happening and I'll give you what you all have been waiting for, LEMONS! BUT,read down below -**

***IF YOU DON'T LIKE A LEMON STORY WITH A PLOT & JUST WANT ACTUAL LEMONS, THIS MIGHT NOT BE THE RIGHT STORY FOR YOU. This will have a STORY behind it. Thank you.***

Edward Cullen- Rancho Bernardo Subdivision  
Albany, New York  
Chapter Eight: Do I Know You from Somewhere Before?

I couldn't help it anymore. That tight pencil skirt isn't helping me either.

I grabbed Bella and I practically threw her inside the car and drove 20 miles per hour over the speed limit. _The typical me usually only drove about over 10? _

That says something.

Bella was panting and my eyes were on the road, concentrating not to take her right then and there. Fucking in a car was good but I wanted more comfort than that.

Seeing a green light about a mile ahead I sped up real quick trying to reach it but as soon as I was almost there, it turned yellow and quickly phased into red.

"FUUUUCK. Are you kidding me?!" I yelled as I tightened my grip onto the steering wheel.

"Calm down baby, it's okay. I'll suck you off if you want to."

_Woah, now that wasn't something Bella would say. _

I stared at her in disbelief and quickly looked back on the road. She roared in laughter.

"HAHAHA, I wouldn't ACUTALLY do it, just trying to calm you down Cullen. I'm not _that_ wild." She smiled.

_She was too hot._

After what seemed like ten years, we were able to get through the lights, security and opening of my door. I grabbed her and never let go of her mouth. I was hungry- hungry for her body, her warmth, that sweet pussy, her everything.

I led her to my bedroom and pushed her dress up higher. I massaged her inner thighs and she tried to unbutton my pants as I unzipped her dress. She was about to remove her pumps but I stopped her.

"Those… are staying on for tonight. They're fucking hot on you, Bella." I growled, not recognizing the sound of my own voice.

When we were both almost naked, I pushed her to the bed and used my tongue as a hook to remove her thong. I felt her shake under me.

I used my index finger to check her pussy.

"Mmmmm, so wet baby, always so wet for me." I blew a hot breath on her heat.

"Uhhh, unggh.. yes, Edward. Mhmmm." Her eyes rolled back.

I slowly slid it down and I used my tongue to lick her from the bottom to the top. I flicked her hard clit and flattened my tongue and used the tip of it to make Bella reach the edge and not let her cum. She was obviously not liking it.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you better make me cum or I'm not letting your dick anywhere near my vagina!" She yelled at me while grabbing my hair and looking at me straight in the eye. I saw lust, anger, frustration and something else I could not comprehend, something I also feel but I can't seem to explain it.

Shaken from what I had just seen, I decided to give her my all and started shallow tongue fucking her and moments later, I felt her pussy muscles quiver around my tongue and she came as I ate her out.

"Yes, yes baby cum on my tongue! Mmmhmmmm…" She tasted so sweet like strawberries and unique; she tasted like Bella.

"Wow, thank you, that was…"

"I know, I know. They always praise me for my skills when it comes to that." I chuckled and shook her head.

She lied down and I saw happiness in her eyes. Even though I didn't have a release, seeing her happy made me happy enough to leave my standing-in-attention dick and just jack off myself later as long as she's happy.

"Hey Edward?" she asked.

"Yes baby?" I could've _sworn_ I saw her blush. It was the first time I had called her baby.

Wow. Edward. WOW.

"Wanna fuck?"

"Uh, yeah. Of course! Who could deny such a tempting invite?" I smirked.

I bent her over my cabinet and grabbed a condom inside. Every single thing that is able to hold something in this entire apartment has a couple condoms hidden in it. I had to make sure.

I kneaded her ass and gave her pussy one last lick as I went up and grabbed her right leg and pushed inside her. She hung on to the cabinet and moaned my name.

"Edwarrrrd…"

"Oh god… yes. So…fucking…tight…" Uhhh… I thrusted into her and my middle finger started rubbing on her clit. I knew what she liked and what it took to make her cum. We discovered each other's bodies the other day and yet I haven't gotten enough of her yet.

My pace started growing and I knew we both liked dirty talk. _Might as well start it. _

"Do you know what I was thinking about when I first saw you?" I gritted through my teeth while thrusting into her.

"Uhh, Edwaaaaard…"

"That tight as fuck pencil skirt with that lace on top of your tits. I-I knooooow Reyes was s-staring at y-you and probably wants to fuck you too."

_God, the thought of that happening makes me wanna commit murder!_

"Edward, i-it's o-only y-youuuuuu!"

"I wanted to bend you and take you right in front of him right then and there, Bella. I didn't care about getting the job anymore. I just wanted your sweet, tight pussy milking my cock!" I yelled as I thrusted deeper into her sending her into spasms as she reached her climax.

It wasn't long until I started shooting my liquid into her. She shuddered again as I hit her g-spot again and again. I rode out my orgasm until I was milked dry. I nuzzled my head in between Bella's tits. It was the most amazing feeling ever. I heard her heartbeat fluttering really fast.

_And I was the reason behind that!_

After resting and recovering, I saw that my box of school memories and junk were all over the floor. Bella picked it up and looked at me with a weird expression.

"Why do you have this?"

"I went to that high school?"

"Oh my go-" she grabbed the yearbook and started turning the pages. She stopped at a certain page and showed me herself.

"THAT WAS ME! And… and of course… you were… you were… Edward Cullen! The guy every woman wanted to date! It's you! You … haven't changed a bit!" she screamed.

"Wait so we went to the same high school together? Maryland High?"

"YES! Wow, this is… interesting!"

"I don't remember you though." I frowned

"Remember? Bella? Ugly duckling? I had glasses and braces in sophomore year but changed and got some dick beginning junior year."

I looked at her trying to remember what happened.

"But I mean I lost my virginity in college, in med school, to a fuck-a-hot training doctor."

I laughed but then I remembered that that was guy. I suddenly became _jealous._

"Do you remember me now?" she asked.

All of a sudden, it clicked. She was my lab partner in biology before and I remember those luscious eyes and beautiful hair. She's changed. A lot. And got sexier. WAAAAAY SEXIER.

"Yeah, lab partner!" I winked at her.

"But right now, you should be my bed partner. What do you say?" I smiled.

"I'd be more than happy to." She chuckled as I slowly brought my lips to hers and kissed her slowly with passion.

Tonight I'll discover some things but I'll also make mistakes, I'm sure of it.

But tonight, these mistakes I'll be committing will be worth it.

_Fuck, I needa talk to Jasper later._

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading it! Well, did you like some sexy time after office between E/B? Leave me some love guys! Keep the Twilight fandom alive even after the movies! Catch y'all later! **

**-karmelbombshellxo**

**P.S. If you guys are willing to work with me and co-write my other story "Love, Destiny and Fate" please message me! I'm also looking for a beta reader of this story. Thank you all so much! **


	9. Chapter 9: Grinding at Work

Never Knew I Wanted More from You

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and/or the characters in the story below. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: Hey guys c: This is the last day of Thanksgiving break so I decided to write lots of chapters ahead so all I gotta remember is to update (: Anyway, no more blah blah, I don't think you guys need introduction with this. It's just a light chapter with lots of cute moments between E/B. For the fluff lovers out there, here's a treat for you! Not too many lemons but you know *wink wink* anyway, on with the story! **

_***IF YOU DON'T LIKE A LEMON STORY WITH A PLOT & JUST WANT ACTUAL LEMONS, THIS MIGHT NOT BE THE RIGHT STORY FOR YOU. This will have a STORY behind it. Thank you.***_

Isabella Swan- Apt 406, Otay Lakes Apartments, Albany, New York  
Chapter Nine: Grinding at Work

"So Dr. Swan, your room or office or whatever you wanna call it will be here right and you will be two rooms away from Dr. Cullen." Catherine smiled.

"Oh, I am? I wonder how is that." I smirked. I had a feeling why but I just wanted to make sure I was right. You know, don't want my ego soaring too high.

"Ah, it was requested to be that way. I think Dr. Cullen wanted to have the closest room to you as possible." _He was such a softie. _

Last night was amazing. Formal, tight fitting clothes and shit were apparently such a turn on to him. _I never did realize that. _

It even got more interesting when I found his high school yearbook. We both went to the same school and I remembered _exactly _who _he_ was. _He_ was that popular jock who proved stereotypes wrong that jocks are dumbasses. _He_ was that nerdy geek who was also in the debate team. _He_ was that fuck-hot son of a very rich doctor. _He_ was the person who would pass by the corridor and leave every girl with different fantasies just by his smirk or quick glance. _He_ was the student that every teacher recommended. _He_ was the only person I was ever interested in besides my quick flings in junior year. _He _was the only guy that never looked my way and so I decided to get over him and continue my life.

When we graduated senior year, I had no idea who he was anymore. After all the parties, getting wasted and trying to come home and not give Renee and attitude because of my hangover. He was forgotten.

I snapped back into reality when Catherine nudged me and gave me the key to my office.

"When you start tomorrow Dr. Swan-"

"Please Catherine, Bella. You're the first person that's helped me here. Please call me Bella."

"Of course, Bella, anyway, tomorrow, your nurse and assistant will be Jane. She's really kind and delightful. She brightens up everyone's day." She smiled.

"Well thank you! I most definitely need that."

She started to walk away when I called her back. "Catherine?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Is Dr. Cullen here?" I asked in a low voice, not wanting him to hear me.

Catherine smiled even more. "Yes, I believe he is. I saw him this morning." She walked away with a smile as if she knows something.

_Is that supposed to be good or bad? _

I decided to brush that thought off and went back to my car. I took the things I need for my desk and the decorations I needed. I was so happy about this that I almost skipped back to my room.

After about an hour of cleaning and re-arranging and organizing my shit, I decided to go visit Edward. My heart started pounding really quick at the thought of his name.

I walked towards his door and knocked. His velvet voice rang from behind the wooden door. "Come in!"

"Hey Ed- I mean Dr. Cullen, how are you?"

"Well, I was really frustrated about one patient but your smile lightened me up real quickly…and my room too!" He smiled looking around.

"My first day is next Tuesday and my day off is-"

"Monday." We both said in unison.

"H-how'd you know?"

"I pretty much fixed everything."

"Really? How did you do that?" My other eyebrow was raised.

"Let's just say I have connections." He smiled.

"Ahh, of course. Typical _Edward Cullen_. A lot of connections." I rolled my eyes and tried to hide my smile.

"I missed you yesterday." His voice softened.

"Awwwh, sugar puff I missed you too." We both chuckled.

"Well I'm getting off in two hours. Wanna grab dinner then maybe you can show me…"

"Edward, you've already seen my vagina. Come on." I glared at him.

"Nononononoooo! I was gonna say show me where you live, horny ass!"

"Uhm, excuse me but you're the one who practically dragged me out of this place the other day and drove fucking quickly to your place and fucked me senseless!"

He stood up and reached for me and sat me on his lap. He kissed my jaw down my neck. "You weren't complaining though. You begged for more." He whispered.

My pussy was throbbing. _Fucking stupid ass hot doctor. _

I decided if he was gonna tease me, I might as well tease him too. I bounced on his lap as he kneaded my breasts.

I giggled when he started grunting. "Bella, you might not wanna do that coz I might decide to take you right here, right now and this is not a very sound-proof room."

I sighed, not wanting to get Edward fired his second day and me being fired without even starting. "Finneeeeeeee. You started it!" He smiled shaking his head.

He returned into reading the files on his desk and minutes later, I saw determination in his face. He was really concentrated.

I leaned on his glass desk and took a peak at what he was stressing over at. He looked up at me with dark eyes.

"Bella, I suggest you go back to your room because you have… interesting ways on distracting me and it's really working." He stood up and went behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started dry humping me. "Can you f-feel that?" he panted while cupping my heat.

"Uhh… yes." I moaned.

"That's what you do to me. Every. Single. Time." He panted.

I turned around and kissed him passionately before leaving, swinging my hips on the way to my room.

I really like Edward. He's all I think about now and I don't know if it's right or wrong but fuck it makes me happy.


	10. Chapter 10: A Person from The Past

Never Knew I Wanted More from You

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and/or the characters in the story below. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Hey guys c: WOAH, it has been a while! Well I'll shut up & get on with it (;

_*IF YOU DON'T LIKE A LEMON STORY WITH A PLOT & JUST WANT ACTUAL LEMONS, THIS MIGHT NOT BE THE RIGHT STORY FOR YOU. This will have a STORY behind it. Thank you.*_

Isabella Swan- Albany Medical Center  
Chapter Ten: A Person from The Past

"Hey _Ms. Swan, _how's your first day?" Edward greeted me with a huge smile.

"Well Mr. Cullen, my day has been absolutely fantastic. Thank you very much for asking. I smiled while closing my locker.

"Wanna go to the cafeteria with me to eat babe?"

"Oh yeah sure of course." I gave him a smile.

On the way to the cafeteria, I saw a familiar buff body with tan skin and dark hair. Squinting my eyes, I tried to figure out who this person was. He then turned around and walked towards our way.

"Isabella? Is that you?" He asked me while looking back and forth between me and Edward.

"Uh, yeah it's me. You work here?"

"Dude, it's been a long time! I miss you." He ignored my question and pulled me in for a big hug. I struggled to break free of his steel tight grip. Edward cleared his throat behind us.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Edward, this is Jacob. My…"

"Former lover," Jacob chimed in.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Jacob? You mean Jacob Black? How have you been man?"

He took a step forward in front of Edward.

"Look bro, I know Bella might've told you what had happened before but trust me, I want to make things up for her. I've changed and I want her back in my life. So who ever you are, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave her alone."

"No, Edward come on let's —"

"Bella, I want to talk to you and make this work out again. I know we have hope." Jacob pleaded. I looked at Edward and I saw different expressions but confusion and jealousy stood out the most.

"Give me time. I'd like to talk to Edward first. I'll deal with you later." With that, I took Edward's hand and lead him to the cafeteria.

We sat down and we were both quiet. I don't really know what's going on between us but I do not like it one bit.

"Edward I can explain to you what's happening, just…"

"No Bella, you don't have to. We can end this agreement right now if you want to be back…with him." He looked away.

"Edward, look at me. Our relationship ended a long time ago and I haven't seen or talked to him in five years. I'm glad that he's doing great but I honestly don't want him back in my life." Edward looked up to me and I continued on.

"When I started being more… outgoing around junior year, I caught a lot of guys' attention. By the end of school, Jacob was already head over heels for me. He was protective, he was caring and loving and he was… too possessive."

"He started hanging out at the Reservations more and more. Slowly, the boy I loved started turning into a different person. He was aggressive, he was always pissed. He would blame everything on me. By the end of senior year, he was too addicted to drugs. All of our plans on being together and pursuing our dreams after high school were gone."

"I begged him and begged him until I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't stay with him and not do anything with my life. Renee already left me and I knew I had to move on. I left for college and the last thing I heard about him was that he admitted himself into a mental hospital to get better."

Edward Cullen- Albany Medical Center

Shit.

Bella had a relationship with Jacob in high school and I didn't even know?!

That story she told me was fucking crazy and I sure as hell wasn't gonna let her go NOW.

We went back to work when Bella got paged and I had to stay at the pit for a little while. I was very exhausted. After calling it a day, I went straight to my locker. A person grabbed me by my shoulders and slammed me to the wall. My back was instantly sore. I about screamed like a little bitch when I saw Jessica's face all over me. She started kissing my neck and she looked like a hungry lion. I tried to push her away but she wouldn't budge. She startled me when she bit my shoulder. I pulled us out of the locker room, afraid to be mauled by her without anyone knowing. I tried grabbing her and pushing her but nothing!

_Seriously?! _

_This bitch thinks it's turning me on. That's fucking nasty. I'd usually never turn down a girl but Jessica's just… ew. I can't even explain. _

She went down on her knees and started undressing me. I almost kneed her face. I grabbed her up and she went back to attacking my lips. Behind her, I thought I saw a familiar brunette petite. I tried to look for her again and maybe ask for help?

_You dumb shit, what if she gets the wrong idea?!_

I tried to pry away from Jessica's man grip but her hair was in the way. She started descending down to my pants again when I saw Jacob kissing Bella in the hallway.

_FUCK, what the hell was that? _

_Shit did Jessica just lick my dick's head? _

I was pulled out of my thoughts and I kicked Jessica.

"Seriously, leave me alone!" I yelled at her while glaring at Bella and Jacob still going at it.

…_but I honestly don't want him back in my life my ass_

_Are you fucking jealous?! Snap the fuck out of it! _

Bella finally noticed me staring and her eyes widened. She pushed Jacob away and started walking towards me.

"I can explain Edward he tried to—"

"Save it Bella, I don't want to hear it." I walked away as fast as I can and stormed out of the building. When I reached my house, I sat down and stared at the ceiling. I had a million questions in mind.

_Why the fuck am I jealous? _

_Why am I letting her get to me?_

_What is she doing to me? _

I wish someone can answer these bombarding questions. I groaned in frustration as I tossed and turned in bed. The number one thing that confused the fuck out of me was…

_What is this gut feeling that I have?! _

**A/N: What is that gut feeling Edward has? Uh-oh, Jacob is finally here ready to be a part of this story. Lemons coming right at yaaah next chapter IF I get enough reviews , follows and/or favorites (: **

***Reviews are better than Edward tossing and turning in bed thinking about you (;***


	11. Chapter 11: Apologies

Never Knew I Wanted More from You

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and/or the characters in the story below. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: Hey guys c: I couldn't take it, I wanted to write a lemon ASAP, here it is (;**

_***IF YOU DON'T LIKE A LEMON STORY WITH A PLOT & JUST WANT ACTUAL LEMONS, THIS MIGHT NOT BE THE RIGHT STORY FOR YOU. This will have a STORY behind it. Thank you.***_

Edward Cullen- Rancho Bernardo Subdivision  
Albany, New York  
Chapter Eleven: Apologies

_It's too late to apologize_

_It's too late…_

_I said it's too late to apologize _

"JESUS FUCKING SERIOUSLY?!" I yelled in frustration while groaning into my pillow.

"What?" Jasper smiled at me innocently.

"You know fucking well I don't like Timbaland or One Republic."

"Yeah but I thought the song fits your sitch."

"My _sitch_?" I looked at him with terror.

"Dude, no. Please don't tell me you're into that shit now."

"What now?!" Jasper laughed.

"Shortcutting your words? Really? You've been sounding like Alice for the past 5 days. You need to get more testosterone into your body or you'll turn into a pussy bitch." He rolled his eyes and walked away.

"But seriously bro. You've been ignoring all her calls so I'm assuming it is too late for her to apologize."

I ignored him and continued looking for food in the fridge. "Did you fucking drink all the milk?! What the fuck are you doing in my house anyways it's too early for you to be here." I glared at him.

"Answer my fucking question, you dipshit."

"I just… I just need my space." I looked away.

"HA! NOW WHO'S THE FUCKING GIRL HERE NOW HUH?!"

"Dude wake the fuck up! You should at least hear her side of the story. You're overreacting worse than when your mom sees spiders." I flipped him off as I scrolled through the channels.

"These are shit channels. I might as well not have cable."

"EDWARD! FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!" Jasper yelled and I reluctantly turned to him.

"You're seriously overreacting like a little bitch. Hear her out. You guys aren't even together. Stop being pathetic and listen to her! Jesus Christ, Edward." He sighed.

"Fine, fine. I will when I'm fucking ready." He rolled his eyes and walked away.

I turned on my cell phone and listened to all of Bella's 69 voicemails.

"Edward please talk to me."

"Edward I need you. Call me back."

"I'm getting fucking worried please Edward."

"Turn on your fucking phone and please listen to me."

"Don't shut me out Edward please."

"Edward, I'll explain what happened. He forced himself on me and I instantly froze. I wasn't even kissing him back I swear."

"I was serious when I told you I don't want him back in my life."

"Please Edward. Call me back."

"Text me Edward, I haven't heard from you in forever."

"I'm so sorry Edward I'll do anything just talk to me."

All the rest of the voicemails were the same and I can't help but admit that my heart swelled at the thought of her being worried about me. I started dialing her number when my door swung open.

"Edward?!" A sweet voice called out my name. I knew who it was instantly.

"Bella?" She wrapped her arms around me and sighed.

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry I promise you I didn't kiss him back. It meant nothing to me I swea—"

"Shhhhh, I understand baby."

"I'm so sorry I really didn't want hi—"

I silenced her with my mouth and she moaned. I started groping her when I realized her clothes were wet and sticking to her luscious body. Her nipples were standing erect and her hair sticking on her pale face.

"It was raining outside and I didn't give a fuck about getting wet. I just had to get to you first." She looked at me straight into my soul.

I kissed her again passionately and my tongue found hers. She kissed me back with the same intensity and before we know it, we were panting and making out in my living room.

"Let me take off your clothes. I don't want you being sick." She giggled and a part of me was genuinely concerned but a huge part of me also wanted her naked, wanting me.

"I want you to go upstairs to my room, strip down and wait for me." I commanded.

Isabella Swan-Rancho Bernardo Subdivision  
Albany, New York

I ran to Edward's room as fast as I could and stripped down naked. I was more than ready for him and I've been aching for his touch for days. A minute or two later, he appeared in the room with nothing but his boxers on and a bottle of lube.

"I want to do so many things to you Isabella." He groaned.

He crawled on the bed and stalked towards me like I was his prey. He attacked my mouth and trailed kisses on my neck leaving my skin hot and wanting. He sucked on that spot that made me squirm so much. He started kneading my breasts.

"I love your tits Bella. So supple and smooth. They're just enough for my hands." He whispered erotically as he tweaked my nipple. He took my right one in his mouth and started sucking it while massaging the other one. I moaned while my fingers tangled through his hair.

He started trailing down even more licking my belly button on the way. Once he reached his destination, he started massaging my vagina, hitting my pelvic bone every single time making me arch my back.

"I want to taste you Bella. I've missed you so much I need to remember how your sweet your juicy pussy is." I moaned and felt myself getting wetter.

He started with his middle finger running it down my slit. "Fuck Bella, you're always so wet for me." He groaned.

He went down and circled my entrance, rubbing my walls. "So slippery wet Bella."

He pulled me to the edge of the bed and he went down on his knees. He looked at my pussy for a minute and dove right in.

His tongue swirled all around me and he started flicking my clit. He swiped from bottom to top and did it all over again until I was a shaking mess. He slipped two fingers inside me while licking and sucking my clit in time with his thrusts. He added another finger and I screamed, arching my back when waves of pleasure hit me. He continued tongue fucking me I came down from my high.

"Edward I want you inside of me." I told him straight in the eye.

"Fuck Bella." He groaned and positioned himself in front of my entrance.

"Tonight I'm making you scream my name." He grunted as he thrust inside me.

"And again." *thrust*

"And again." *thrust*

"Holy shit Edward!" I screamed when he started moving.

"Tell me that you want me." He yelled while he rammed his cock in my pussy.

"I want you, fuck EDWARD I WANT YOU." I screamed.

"Tell me you're mine."

"I'm yours Edward. Only yours. Oh god Edward, shit."

"Oh so good Edward fuck, harder baby please!" I pleaded and he followed.

The bed was being rocked so hard I was afraid it will break. I could hear heavy panting and slick noises whenever Edward would thrust back inside me. His eyes were hooded with lust and passion and possessiveness which turned me the fuck on even more.

Two more thrusts and I felt the familiar sensation in my stomach. I felt my pussy quiver around his cock and my orgasm hit me. I could tell he was trying to hold his in. He pulled out of me and I closed my eyes.

"Fuck no you're not sleeping on me; I'm far from finished with you, Isabella." He made me stand up and he dragged me to his desk. He pushed away all his notebooks and documents and he bent me over the table and took me from behind. I yelped when he thrust back inside of me, surprising me.

"Shit Bella, you're so tight in this position. Fuck Bella!" He grunted in my ear as he slammed back inside me.

"Look to your right." He told me and I gasped when I saw both of our reflection on a huge mirror.

"Watch yourself Bella. Watch as I fuck you so hard you'll forget your name. Don't you fucking close your eyes!"

The sight in front me was so erotic I almost came. I saw both of us panting in the heat of the moment, pleasuring each other. Edward kneaded my ass and his hand snaked its way to my clit.

"He'll never make you feel as good as I can."

"EDWARD!"

"His dick will never ram into you and feel as good as this."

"FUCK!" I screamed.

"He will never make you cum like I do!" He hissed and his thrusts became more powerful.

"Cum on my cock Bella, I want you to milk me and make your pussy suck me dry. I want you to squeeze me please; you have to give me that. I forgive you but please baby I want to feel you. I want to feel your tight pussy clench around me, baby."

His words brought me to orgasm for the third time that morning and I definitely loved dirty talking Edward.

After a few more thrusts, Edward came after me screaming my name. I once again shook with pleasure as he shoots his cum deep inside me hitting my g-spot once more.

"Fuck Bella, that was by far the hottest fuck I've ever had." He panted.

"I fucking know and for the record, I'm still very sorry."

"Well if that's how it's gonna be everytime we fight, it's fucking worth it." He chuckled.

This man will be the death of me.

**A/N: THERE! Uggh I need to take a shower. That lemon was WOOOH. Anyways, please review. **

***Reviews are better than a fuck-hot make up sex with Edward* **


End file.
